


eucatastrophe

by Jemi



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Haunted Mansion (Ride), Phantom Manor (Ride)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curse Breaking, F/M, Fix-It, Reunions, Wordcount: 100-500, no i do NOT call her fiance jake and you are all JUST going to have to deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemi/pseuds/Jemi
Summary: the curse of ravenswood manor, at long last, breaks.
Relationships: Melanie Ravenswood/Canonical Fiance, Melanie Ravenswood/Melanie Ravenswood's Fiancé
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	eucatastrophe

The earth roils. 

The Phantom howls.

Anger, white-hot and devastating, courses through her veins, pervading each and every fiber of her being in turn.

Above it all is a roar in her ears, a burning in her throat, decades upon decades of loss and fury and powerlessness crashing down upon her shoulders in waves and radiating outwards, shattering glass and splintering wood in its wake. The agony of it is excruciating, but she welcomes it all the same — it’s more than she’s truly  _ felt _ in over a century’s worth of time.

When the dust settles, Melanie presses her Lawrence’s head to her lace-swathed shoulder, pale fingers tangled in his dark locks as he clutches her so tightly that even she herself fears that she might vanish if he lets her go. The attic walls creak and groan around them, as if resettling into their new existence, devoid of the shadows and boundless misery that had held them together for so long.

To him, she vows that no harm will come to either of them ever again.

To herself, she wonders how much suffering he might have been spared, had she known, all this time, the true extent of her father’s cruelty.

**Author's Note:**

> @michael mouse   
> i fixed your ride for you. no need to thank me. xoxo


End file.
